Al primer Beso
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Las tormentas traen consigo bastantes sentimientos, a veces hasta reencuentros inesperados o mucho más. "Al primer beso ya te flechó el Cupido" . ¡Un One-Shot! [TrunksxMarron ]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al primer Beso_

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Se debe quedar aquí señorita— habló un hombre fornido, que era el vigilante del aeropuerto—La tormenta es demasiado fuerte, lamentablemente su viaje será postergado.

—Pero, prometí regresar después de mucho tiempo a mi cuidad.

—De verdad lo siento. Podrá ver que al igual que usted hay muchas personas esperando que la tormenta acabe. Paciencia señorita.

Marron asintió sentándose lentamente en uno de los asientos de espera del aeropuerto, procuraría ser paciente después de todo no había apuro.

Podría explicarles a sus padres sobre la tormenta ellos entenderían. Los llamaría.

Sacó sus teléfono de su pequeño bolso, deslizó su dedo para desbloquear la pantalla y trató de llamar a su padre para explicarle porque no llegaría mañana.

—¡No hay línea!—exclamó furiosa.

La gente al escucharla la regresó a mirarla, la rubia solo atinó a sonrojarse, estaba muy avergonzada.

—Creo que soy muy bocona—se tapó la boca apenada.

La tormenta era fuerte, en los cristales gigantes se podían ver las gotas de agua deslizarse lentamente, el olor a humedad se percibía en todas partes, la joven mujer se sentía pérdida en medio de la lluvia.

—Ya es tarde—miró su reloj de muñeca algo asustada.

La rubia acomodó su maleta bajo su pequeño asiento, luego trató de acomodarse y poder descansar aunque sea un momento. Estaba agotada había tratado de organizar este viaje tanto tiempo que se había cansado.

Se arropó en el asiento, con una pequeña manta y procedió a descansar. Por lo menos era lo único que ahora quedaría.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Señorito sin apuro por favor!

—¡Necesito viajar a la capital de oeste rápido!

—Pero está tormenta es muy fuerte ¿Acaso quiere morir?

La rubia se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la discusión tras de ella, se había asustado pues la voces destilaban mucha furia. Parecía que ambas personas se querían matar, trató de no mirar hacía atrás no quería parecer una torpe chismosa; solo atinó a abrigarse y oír la discusión.

—¡Déjame en paz Clark! Quiero sentarme.

—Joven…bien si eso quiere.

Los pasos de uno de los hombres se escuchaban más cerca de ella por un momento se puso muy nerviosa pues el hombre se plantó al lado de su asiento y la miró de reojo. La rubia no lo había mirado ni siquiera sabía cómo era, pero el olor de su perfume ya la había enloquecido.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?—preguntó el hombre a la mujer que seguía arropada de bajo de una pequeña manta.

Ella al escuchar su voz, su corazón comenzó a paralizarse su voz era tan varonil y seductora que se sintió en una novela. Bajó la manta de su rostro mostrando solo sus ojos celestes y cuando vio al hombre que la observaba de aún de pie quiso desmayarse. Era Trunks: su cabello lila y sus ojos azules lo identificaron y obvio el logo de Capsule Corporación en su saco.

—Si, claro— su voz estaba nerviosa.

Trató de no enseñar su rostro no quería que esté la reconociera por nada, Trunks había sido su mejor amigo aquel que sabía muchas cosas sobre ella y darle las cara después de mucho era duro.

Trunks tomó asiento al lado de ella, observándola extrañado.

—Debes tener frío, te ves muy bien abrigada—hizo un pausa— ¿Eres una chica, no?

—Si soy una chica—dijo debajo de la manta sin mostrar su rostro— Y sí, hace frío.

—Mi viaje se arruinó por culpa de esta estúpida tormenta.

—Si...

El hombre trató de acercarse a la muchacha misteriosa, pero está como si hubiera visto tras de ella se alejó. Ella si estaba muy nerviosa, parecía estar en suma alerta.

—¿A dónde viajabas?—preguntó sacándose los lentes.

—A…la capital del oeste a reencontrarme con mi familia.

—Yo también iba para allá.

La rubia se sentía muy mal por seguir escondida como una sucia cobarde, pero de verdad no quería darle la cara a Trunks. Se quedaron en silencio ninguno se movía para nada. Pero el azul rompió el hielo.

—¿Oye?

—Si…

—¿Crees que esta tormenta tiene un propósito?

—Quizás.

—Hay muchas personas que se reencuentran así en tormentas.

Marron al escuchar esa pregunta quiso caerse de su asiento, sintió el corazón brincarle como si el muchacho le hubiera dado en el alma.

—Si…eso creo.

—Sabes tu voz se me hace familiar, me gustaría verte.

—Cof, Cof —tosió nerviosa, realmente la rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La rubia tembló ¡El quería verla! Eso decía que el tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ella ¿Pero que le costaba decirle "Soy Marron"? Bueno...le costaba mucho. Pues ella siempre había sido tímida con él, es que siempre le gustó y ahora era difícil verlo a la cara.

—No puedo. Lo siento soy muy fea.

El joven Trunks soltó una carcajada, se le hacía difícil creer que la mujer creyera que era fea.

—Yo creo que ninguna mujer es fea—habló dulce.

—Pues yo… si lo soy.

El joven trató de buscar todos los ángulos para poder verla, pero más no pudo solo vio sus hermosas piernas blancas y la falda que le quedaba hasta las rodillas. El joven se mordió el labio y en un movimiento comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos en la pierna izquierda de la chica.

La rubia al sentir su mano deslizarse comenzó a sudar frío, no podía creer como es que Trunks la estaba tocando de esa manera.

—Te falta un empujón para que me muestres quien eres.

—N-No lo haré. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Así que quieres jugar?

—¡Déjate de tonterías Trunks!—exclamó furiosa la rubia.

El muchacho de ojos azules abrió los ojos como platos soltando a la mujer.

—Disculpa, pero yo jamás te dije mi nombre.

La rubia abrió los ojos como dos platos y sintió su corazón salirse del pecho. Estaba metida en un lío y sentía que cuando Trunks se diera cuenta de quién era ella se molestaría.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo un manojo de nervios tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido—Eso no es relevante ahora.

—¡¿Qué hora es?!

—Las 3:12 de la mañana.

Marron agarró duro la mano de Trunks y este al solo sentirla se sonrojó como un niño.

—Ya dime…¿Quién eres?

La muchacha lentamente se sacó la manta y dejo caer su cabello largo y rubio sobre sus hombros. Al verla el saiyajin se quedó mudo, con tan solo verla se había dado cuenta de que ella era Marron, aquella niñita con la que había jugado cuando era niña y ella ahora era una mujer hermosa, delicada, preciosa. Su piel blanca y sus labios rojos y aquellos orbes celestes que lo hicieron sonrojarse.

—¿Marron?

Ella asintió con la mirada baja. Trunks no paraba de temblar de la impresión, no podía creer que la muchacha con la que había estado conversando había sido su vieja amiga de la infancia Marron. Le parecía un sueño de esos torpes que tenía.

—Lo siento Trunks.

Trunks sonrío entusiasmado y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que estaba nerviosa.

—¡Eres tú!

—Si lo soy—quito lentamente las manos del saiyajin de su rostro.

El muchacho miró a la rubia con los ojos brillantes, realmente estaba muy alegre de haberla visto después de mucho tiempo, después de su separación. Ella ahora era toda una mujer, había cambiado tanto. No lo podía creer.

—¿Pero Marron, porque estuviste debajo de esa manta todo este tiempo?

Marron aún muerta de la vergüenza, se sonrojo ligeramente y agacho la cabeza. Realmente Trunks ahora la vería como una cobarde.

—Es que…

—Ya no expliques, hay cosas que no…

La rubia en un golpe rápido lo bofeteó.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!—se sobó la mejilla.

—¡Por haberme tocado!

El hombre se sobresaltó muy sonrojado. No se había acordado de que había pasado una mano por sus piernas, y ahora el se sentía un depravado.

—Yo de verdad lo siento…—habló apenado.

—Deberías hacerlo…porque eso no se hace—cruzó los brazos enojada.

—Yo de verdad lo siento ¿Puedo recompensarlo?

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, su viejo amigo le parecía un descarado. Nunca he había imaginado que Trunks andaría de coqueto con una mujer.

—No hay nada que hacer.

—Quizás si.

La rubia lo miró confundido, no sabía que demonios podía recompensar lo que había hecho.

—Joven Trunks la tormenta a parado—el asistente de Trunks se acercó a él hablando con seriedad— El vuelo saldrá en par de días, será mejor que regresé a su departamento hasta entonces.

—Me iré—se levantó y miró a la rubia por última vez— Clark vete haré algo antes de irme, espérame afuera

—Si señor.

El hombre se marchó.

Trunks miró sonriente a Marron.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó confundida.

Trunks la arrincono en su asiento, la rubia se hizo para atrás lo más que pudo tanto que sintió hundirse en la silla y ella no paraba de temblar con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Nunca creí que haría esto. Pero la situación lo amerita.

Marron arqueó una ceja con el rostro enrojecido, la rubia seguía confundía y nerviosa. No pensaba en nada estaba perdida en los ojos de Trunks.

—Me gustas, a penas te vi y me enamoré de ti.

—¿Crees estar enamorado de mí?

—Bueno…—se sonrojó—Si…

El primogénito Briefs tomó todo el valor en su pecho, y cerró lo ojos con todas sus fuerzas y clavó sus labios con los de la rubia de impulso. Marron se quedó inmóvil, se había quedado estática con los ojos abiertos viendo como Trunks la besaba y trataba de introducirse en su boca con desenfreno.

Había gente en el aeropuerto, y todos los miraban pero parecía que a Trunks ya no le importaba absolutamente nada.

¡Al diablo Todo!

Él la soltó y Marrón se había quedado en Shock no paraba de mirar al frente. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—Trunks…— soltó un suspiro.

—Te encontraré de nuevo—habló Trunks.

Trunks la miró sonriente y luego rápido dándole un guiño se marchó. Ella lo miró alejarse lo vio desparecer en medio de la madrugada.

—Parece que has me enamoré de ti— se tocó los labios y sonrió dulce.

Un beso inicio todo. Al primer beso.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Trumar Is Life!_

 _Hola Lectores :') gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ya saben que les agradezco tanto su lectura._

 _Bueno esto es Trunks x Marron más disparatado que escrito pero de verdad lo amé, es que no puedo con este par son mi adoración, yo los amo. Sin son mi pareja favorita a pesar de no ser canon._

 _XD . Ya no tengo palabras._

 _Pero bueno…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado n.n_

 _Si tienen algún comentario sobre el fic pueden dejar su review. Los quiero lectores._

 _Besos de Bri._


End file.
